In Case We Die
In Case We Die is Tinashe's debut mixtape that was released on February 1, 2012 on her official website. The mixtape was released following a four year stint as lead singer of girl group The Stunners and her array of non-album singles, including a collaboration with producers OFM on the song "Artificial People" in 2011. Background In 2007, after being approached by pop-singer/songwriter Colleen "Vitamin C" Fitzpatrick, Tinashe joined the all-girl pop group The Stunners as the lead singer. After a four-year run (including opening up for Justin Bieber on his massively successful My World Tour), the group disbanded in 2011. After being signed to Columbia/Sony and Universal Republic with The Stunners, Tinashe began to independently release several solo singles (such as a cover of Lil Wayne's hit single "How to Love", Rihanna's "We Found Love" and a dance/club song called "Artificial People" (a collaboration with production-duo OFM). On December 20, 2011, Tinashe announced that she would be releasing a mixtape entitled In "Case We Die" in 2012. Tracklist #The Last Night on Earth (4:38) #My High (4:29) #Let You Love Me (4:12) #That (5:44) #The Will to Survive (0:37) #Boss (3:41) #I Tried (4:35) #Another Season (4:07) #This Feeling (3:21) #Stumble (4:05) #Crossing the Cosmo (3:47) #Fading (1:26) #Biding My Time (2:45) #Heaven (2:09) #Chainless (3:11) (bonus track) Promotion A promo single from the mixtape entitled "Chainless" was released to iTunes the next day. Tinashe clarified on Twitter that "Chainless" was a "fun, character song, dedicated to the west", rather than an official single from the mixtape, where it was later called a bonus track. The music video was released at midnight on December 21st. It was directed by Bobby Brackins and Nic Nac, being the first video that Tinashe has not directed herself. On January 30, 2011, Tinashe revealed that the first official single from the mixtape would be "My High" and was released for streaming on her official website. A video was shot in early 2012, however it was never released. Tinashe re-shot the video during the first week of June. The second single was later announced as "This Feeling" with a music video directed by Cole Walliser shot in March. The music video was released on May 1, 2012 to GlobalGrind.com. In an interview with Rosewood Radio on May 15th, Tinashe confirmed that the video for "This Feeling" would be sent to BET's "106 and Park" for play. She also confirmed the next single from the mixtape as "Boss". Critical Reception The reviews for the mixtape were generally positive, with the comments on popular mixtape site DatPiff being positive, as well as the number one most downloaded mixtape on its release date. An ad showing this was displayed across the homepage of popular hip-hop website World Star Hip Hop. MuuMuse.com called the mixtape "brilliant" and said that it was "by far her most impressive moment yet–an incredible display of stone-cold serious artistry, featuring daring production and introspective lyricism that deserves to have the blogosphere going positively abuz''z" as well as comparing her to the likes of hip-hop heavyweight Kanye West, The Weeknd, Cassie and pop star Rihanna. GRAE New York called the mixtape "''dreamy, seductive, and edgy", also comparing her once again to The Weeknd as well as Lana Del Rey. LozzaMusic.com noted that "it touches upon a lot of pop's subgenres, with quite a chilled vibe being present throughout." MTV Buzzworthly highlighted the song "Let You Love Me" and commented that the mixtape "demonstrates a vastly more mature ear than her age would suggest: Full of drippy beats, atmospheric noise and sexy croons echoing off in the distance, the mixtape recalls the moodiness of The Weeknd or Kanye West's My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy -- an incredibly impressive sound to achieve." and calling it "one of the year's first truly exciting and creative releases". Category:Mixtapes